Sunlight
by listeningtothestorm
Summary: Who doesn't like early mornings? Please review, since this is indeed the first time I've written for Glee and it's not really my usual sort of thing.


_I can see sunlight through my window_

_If you open your eyes you'll find your way back home_

* * *

><p>The morning light lit up the whitewashed walls of the hotel room with a blinding brightness that had been building up slowly over the past few hours. The loose linen curtains that hung over the half-open doors of the balcony billowed inwards slowly with the warm wind, dancing gently and silently into the quiet room before them. Kurt opened an eye, squinting into the glare that filled the room, and immediately shut it again, burrowing his face into the pillows. A soft chuckle from beside him shook the bed lightly.<p>

'I know you're awake.'

He groaned and shook his head into the pillow forcibly, muttering sometime, which, if not spoken directly into the fabric of the pillowcase, might have been a polite remark on the disagreeable time of day. Well, Blaine thought, taking a sip from his coffee before setting it back on the nightstand, maybe a tiny bit more brusque than that.

'I have coffee?' he tried tentatively, moving his hand over to stroke the messed up hair of the boy buried in the sheets next to him. 'And I absolutely promise it's not before eight 'o clock, just like we agreed. I let you sleep until now and was extra quiet making breakfast and everything…' he trailed off nervously. Kurt lifted his head slightly and turned to face him, eyes still determinedly shut.

'And what time is it exactly?' he murmured sleepily, resting his forehead against the cool arm next to him.

'…Five past eight?' Kurt's eyes snapped open to glare tiredly at the sheepish figure who was now hastily reaching for the other cup of coffee on the nightstand. He sighed and sat up onto his elbows slightly, lifting a hand to shade his eyes against the light. Blaine handed him the cup with a grin, looking much more awake than Kurt thought he would ever feel again.

'I'm sorry. I just think it's a shame to sleep in all morning when the weather is so amazing here. We're only here four more days, and who knows when we'll be back here again? That's only four more Italian mornings you get to see' Blaine said thickly through a mouthful of the biscotti that lay on the tray beside the steaming pot that rested next to them. He reached over to take Kurt's already empty cup from him, trying not to laugh at the other boy's naturally ruffled state that he always seemed to be in before a certain time in the morning. His chest warmed as he realised, as he did most mornings, how lucky he was to see Kurt like this, as maybe only one or two people ever had before.

'Yeah, well, that speech would work a lot better if Italian mornings didn't look remarkably identical to French, Spanish and for that matter, American mornings too' Kurt muttered back, the sharpness draining quickly out of his voice as he began to slowly wake up. 'I can almost entirely promise you that Greek mornings will be very, very similar as well'. He stretched leisurely, then curled back up against Blaine's outstretched arm, casually tangling their legs together in the thin sheets that lay over them. He felt his eyes beginning to close again, when he was suddenly lying on his back with Blaine balanced over him, arms either side of his head; the thin cream-coloured sheets pulled up over both their heads were not offering much in the way of protection against the sun, letting it filter gently through and creating strange shadows. Blaine smiled softly down at him, and leant down to quickly drop a kiss onto his forehead.

'Shut up and stop falling asleep' Blaine whispered against his skin, laughing at Kurt's immediate indignation. 'I suggest you get up immediately, or I promise you I will use up all the vaguely warm water on my own again and make you use the outdoor beach shower.' He pressed their foreheads together for a few more seconds, heart jumping when he felt Kurt smile slowly against his cheek, their hands slowly intertwining atop the pillows.

Yes, Italian mornings were not so different from French, Spanish or very likely Greek mornings. However, in Blaine's opinion, none of them deserved to be wasted doing such boring and time-consuming things as sleeping.

* * *

><p><em>Sunlight through my window<em>

_If you open your eyes you'll find your way back home_

_Well it's lonely now in this hotel room_

_And these sheets are empty love, waiting for you._

* * *

><p>I sort of wanted to write something extra short and sweet and yeah. There's nothing I like better personally than waking up early in the morning in a big, warm white hotel room so I thought what the hell and started writing at 2am again, as usual. Review this for me maybe? Song lyrics are from 'Sunlight' by Plain White T's.<p> 


End file.
